


Let Them Know You're Mine

by RightNow2808



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom!Harry, Fingering, Fluff, M/M, Modest Management - Freeform, Rimming, Smut, Sub!Louis, Top!Harry, bottom!Louis, larry smut, larry stylinson - Freeform, larry stylinson smut, m!m
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 17:00:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6666826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RightNow2808/pseuds/RightNow2808
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis get in a fight with the CEO of the M!M. Louis punches him in the jaw and after he leaves the office Harry fucks his boyfriend on the office desk. Hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Them Know You're Mine

**Author's Note:**

> I am speechless.  
> Kudos and comments appreciated ;)

»Baby, wake up.« 

Louis grunted and turned around, purposely ignoring the voice that was whispering into his ear. Harry smiled, when his boyfriend curled like a small kitten and ran his hand up Louis' spine. 

»Lou. We have to get up,« he murmured. The smaller boy only shook his head and nuzzled his face into the pillow. Harry had to stop himself from reaching on the nightstand for his phone to take a photo of Louis, because he knew how much Louis hated it and he didn't want to make Louis grumpy at seven AM. 

“Louis, please. They’re going to kill us if we’re late again,” Harry begged quietly, but Louis kept ignoring him, until Harry finally gave up and climbed off the bed. “You have five more minutes, baby. And if you’re not awake by then I swear to god that I will drag you out myself.” Louis showed him his middle finger, making Harry roll his eyes as he went into the bathroom. He sometimes questioned himself why he even put up with that boy, but then he remembered how much he loved him and he spent the rest of the day with a bright smile on his face. Harry pushed the boxers he was wearing down his legs and turned on a shower. While he was waiting for the water to turn warm he brushed his teeth and shaved, before stepping into the shower, under the warm stream of water. He quickly washed off his body, but just as he was about to start washing his hair, the doors of the shower opened and Louis stepped inside, rubbing at his eyes. Harry smiled, resisting the urge to coo at how cute Louis looked. The older man just gave him a glare, before he grabbed the shampoo from Harry’s hands and spun him around. He started washing Harry’s hair, just in the way he knew Harry liked. Harry gave a gentle purr when Louis’ finger massaged his scalp, closing his eyes. 

“What happened to we’re going to be late?” Louis laughed when Harry whined as he stopped and pushed Harry under the stream of water. Louis quickly washed himself and a few minutes later they stepped out of the shower, drying themselves off. Harry left Louis alone, so he could shave and brush his teeth, while he went into the kitchen to prepare them small breakfast, knowing that they will have to sit in the office for more than an hour. His hair was still a bit wet, but it didn’t bother him. He didn’t have the patience to blow-dry them anyway. 

They left the house twenty minutes later, in Harry’s car with tinted windows. And they were late. Instead of at eight, they arrived fifteen past eight, but neither cared much. Louis felt shivers going up his spine at the sight of the big building that was just standing there, like it was waiting to ruin their lives. Louis didn’t get much time to think about everything that could happen there. Harry grabbed his hand and brought it up to his lips, kissing the tips of Louis fingers. 

“Everything’s gonna be okay, Lou. I love you,” Harry murmured quietly. Even though Louis nodded firmly, they both knew that all of Louis’ usual insolence disappeared. Harry grabbed Louis’ chin with his fingers and turned Louis’ head towards himself. He kissed his lips gently, their hands joining. “We’ll be okay.”

They had to let go of each other’s hands and climbed out of the car, surprised when nobody jumped them right away. They walked right through the door, heads held high. The woman at the receptionist’s desk smiled at them, it was a fake one though and Louis couldn’t help but glare at her. She led them towards the elevators and then into the fourteenth floor, where they already knew that the office of the CEO was. 

“I fucking hate him,” Louis whispered into Harry’s ear, ignoring the pointed look he got from the woman standing beside them. Harry only smiled sadly and grabbed Louis’ head, intertwining their fingers. 

“You’re already late, so you can just go in,” the lady told them, once the doors of the elevator opened and they were left standing in the big, but completely empty hall. There were only a desk with a chair there, but it was empty and a water machine. On the opposite end of the room were big wooden doors, making Louis scowl as usually when they came here. 

With joined hands they walked towards James’ office, completely ignoring that woman, who tried to say goodbye. Harry took a deep breath, before knocking on the door and opening it without even waiting for the answer. James Jackson himself was sitting in the chair that was two times too big for him, a smile that was probably meant to be kind plastered on his face. His eyes were ice cold and Louis had to resist the urge to hide behind Harry’s back. Instead he just squeezed his boyfriend’s hand tighter. Harry wordlessly assured him by squeezing his hand back, his thumb stroking over Louis’ knuckles. 

“Boys, would you mind taking a seat?” James asked. It was clear that he didn’t want to sit there, discussing things with Harry and Louis when he could be somewhere else, but the job needed to be done. He motioned to the two chairs on the opposite side of the large desk which was big enough that at least ten people could sit beside it, eating lunch or any other meal. Harry shook his head when unimportant thoughts came flooding into his mind and pulled Louis towards the chairs. James was staring into them, silently judging them until he finally pulled a pile of papers from one of the drawers.

“Okay, let’s see. Almost nothing changed from last year. I really can’t think of another way we can prove the fans that you’re not faggots.” Harry only rolled his eyes at the not so kind word, while Louis’ nails dug into Harry’s palm, his face becoming red. “Harry, you will spend the Christmas with your family and Louis, you will go clubbing with Jennifer. Just don’t get drunk again.” Louis was on the edge of bursting out, but Harry’s hand sneaked under the table, resting on top of Louis’ thigh. Harry knew that if they tried to protest James would make them do something much worse and knowing that he won’t be able to be with Louis for Christmas was enough to stop him. He looked at Louis, hoping that the smaller boy would get the way he thinks.

“Nothing you do will ever stop us from loving each other, you shit,” Louis spoke with shaky voice, making Harry look at him. Harry bit his lip when he saw tears in his boyfriend’s eyes. There was nothing he hated more than seeing Louis cry. 

“Not yet,” James said, his eyes never leaving Louis’, surely making him uncomfortable. Harry’s hand slipped to Louis’ inner thigh, without any sexual purpose, but for the sole reason of assuring him. He squeezed the strong muscles there gently and tightly smiled when Louis’ hand came resting on top of his. 

“Was there something else you wanted to tell us?” Harry asked, his own voice surprising him at how cold it was. Fans didn’t mistook him when they said Harry was a kind person. There was only one thing that could take him on so called dark side. It was when someone threatened or made Louis sad. 

“Yes, actually. In January, you will start dating Taylor. We will start with an interview where you will explain why did you break up and tell them a story how you apologized and she forgave you and then...”

“No fucking way,” Louis cut him off. He didn’t even scream, but his voice was so quiet and cold that it sent shivers up Harry’s spine. His hand couldn’t stop Louis from standing and before he could even react, Louis already grabbed James by the front of his button up and punched him in the jaw. All of them cringed when they positively heard a bone snap in there, but Harry for once wasn’t angry. He stood up with a smirk on his face and quickly grabbed Louis around the waist before the small boy could cause more damage. Louis’ hand tightly grabbed Harry’s shirt as if he was afraid that Harry would suddenly disappear. Harry gave him a quick kiss on the temple, before turning back towards James. Their eyes didn’t leave James who was standing beside the desk, one of his hands supporting his weigth while he was covering his jaw with the other one. He tried to speak, but only managed a growling voice instead. The look he was giving them was promising a living hell, but Harry wasn’t concerned, not this time. As long as James had broken jaw he couldn’t bark out orders that they had to obey. Louis hid his face into Harry’s neck and the younger boy grinned when he felt Louis’ smile against his skin. James just glared at them for a moment longer, before he quickly made his way towards the door of the office, opening it and the slamming it behind himself with the force that made the glass wall shake. Harry and Louis were left alone, both of them smiling. 

“I love you so fucking much, Louis Tomlinson,” Harry spoke, his arms tightening around Louis. Louis just smiled, his blue eyes sparkling.

“Did Harry Styles just curse?” he teased him, making Harry roll his eyes and press a peck to Louis’ cheek. “I love you too.” The words were whispered, but to Harry they always meant more like that. They started at each other, eyes loving and gentle, blue and green. Louis wrapped his arm around Harry’s neck, nails just slightly digging into Harry’s skin, stepping on his toes to press a kiss to Harry’s lips. Harry hummed, pushing both chairs away from them with his foot, so they had more space. Louis was leaning practically all of his weight on Harry, but that could never bother Harry. He pulled Louis’ body closer until it was right beside his own and turned his head, deepening the kiss. Louis smiled into the kiss which made their teeth clank. They both groaned and pulled apart, before started laughing like they did back at the x-factor, when the kisses they shared were awkward and sex they had was forbidden to even be spoken of.

Louis’ eyes intently studied Harry’s face for a moment, before a beautiful smile spread across his face. Their hands joined at their sides, fingers lacing together, while Harry leaned down to kiss him again. 

“I’m so glad I met you. God, I don’t know how I’d be able to live without you,” Harry whispered against Louis’ mouth, making the shorter boy smile. 

“Stop being such a fucking sap,” Louis laughed gently, his hand sneaking around to slip under Harry’s button-up. 

“Baby, don’t get any crazy ideas,” Harry murmured when Louis’ hand came to his front and dipped into the waistband of his jeans.

“What ideas?” Louis asked, glancing up towards Harry innocently, trailing one finger over Harry’s crotch, making him greet his teeth. Louis smirked, trailing his hand even deeper down the curly haired boy’s jeans and gripped him through his boxers.

“You know that if you start it, you’ll have to finish it, right?” Harry quietly murmured, easily falling into his usual dominant role. Louis looked hesitant for a moment, before a cheeky smile fell over his lips. He looked Harry straight in the eyes as he spoke the words that would make Harry go wild with lust and arousal. 

“Fuck me,” he simply commanded, making Harry raise his eyebrows. His face didn’t show any affection at all, but Louis noticed the way Harry’s eyes darkened quickly.

“Who do you think is in charge here?” Harry pulled Louis’ hand out of his jeans, that way he didn’t have any power over him at all and grabbed both of Louis’ wrists in one large hand of his, while his other one quickly unbuttoned Louis’ black skinny jeans and shoved his hand down Louis’ boxers from behind, fingers slipping into his crack. The quick action left Louis completely speechless and he just whined quietly, pressing his face into Harry’s neck, while he let the younger boy touch him slowly and teasingly. Harry rubbed his fingers against Louis’ hole, but didn’t press them in, no matter how much Louis was pushing his ass back. Harry laughed breathlessly.

“God, you’re such a slut,” Harry murmured, the tip of his finger slipping inside, making Louis tighten his hands on Harry’s shirt.

“Just for you,” he whined, pressing his hips forward so his dick rubbed against Harry’s thigh and then pressed his ass back on Harry’s finger. Harry smirked devilishly, curling his finger harshly, rubbing it against Louis’ walls.

“Are you really?” he darkly asked, releasing Louis’ hands, so he could grab him around the waist, keep him from falling. He buried his face into Louis’ neck, biting him roughly and leaving marks all over the skin, while still thrusting his finger deep inside of the smaller boy, who was just helplessly wiggling in Harry’s hold. 

“Yes yes yes yes, I promise,” he incoherently mumbled. Harry took a moment to look at his boyfriend, finding his eyes already completely glazed and unfocused and it quickly had Harry twitching in his pants, grinding against Louis in attempt to get some friction. Louis made a strangled noise at finding out just how hard Harry was and he squeezed his eyes shut while his muscles clamped down around Harry’s finger because of the arousal he was feeling somewhere deep in his tummy. Harry pushed in another finger immediately after Louis relaxed and grunted when Louis’ tiny fist came squeezing the sleeves of the expensive button-up he was wearing. He didn’t even have time to scold the smaller boy, before Louis started quietly whining and begging for more. 

“Harry, please, another one. Please.” Louis’ voice was high and raspy, like usually when he got like this. Harry bit his lip, actually considering getting the lube he had in the car, because Louis was dry down there and he would never want to hurt him, but sadly Louis knew his intentions, before he even did and reacted quickly. He grabbed Harry’s wrist and kept the older boy’s fingers exactly where they belonged, in his ass. 

“Don’t you dare, Harold,” he growled quietly and squeezed around Harry’s fingers as if to prove a point. Harry was sometimes in awe at how much Louis got off on the pain, but Louis was pulling at his hair and grinding his ass back, so there was no time for thinking. He squeezed in the third finger, almost moaning at how tight Louis and just heavenly Louis felt. The older boy was pulling on Harry’s hair, quite roughly, but Harry ignored it, the only thing on his mind was how to fuck his boyfriend as soon as possible. He bit into Louis’ neck again, hoping that everybody would know just what they did after leaving the office. He harshly sucked, tightly holding the squirming boy in his hold. His eyes landed on the big mahogany desk and without another thought, he roughly pulled his fingers out, making Louis’ back arch against the sudden pain. He paid no attention, instead he grabbed Louis’ thighs, hoisting him up into his hold and carrying him over to the table. He put him down on the table and Louis quietly stared up at him, his breathing erratic and eyes filled with tears.

“Still want me to fuck you, baby? Want me to fill you up ‘till there’s no fucking space in you left?” Harry mumbled while pulling down Louis’ jeans and boxers all at once, his mind already fully clouded with lust. He quickly shrugged off his jacket before he pushed Louis’ shirt up just enough to expose his tummy and his beautiful nipples. Louis started nodding quickly, but he wasn’t sure Harry even saw him, since his face was already buried in Louis’ stomach, nibbling and biting the skin until it was red and purple, even blue in some places. Then he moved up and bit into Louis’ nipple, making the poor boy almost wail, as his body arched closer towards his boyfriend. After Harry was satisfied with the puffiness and soreness, he moved to the other one, until Louis practically had tears streaming down his face and pulling on Harry’s hair, trying to get him to move away. Harry only smirked and pushed himself up, pushing their lips together gently. His tongue found Louis’ in a filthy kiss that shouldn’t be even considered allowed. Louis mewled helplessly, pushing his hips up in attempt to find pleasure, that Harry didn’t let him have. 

Harry pulled away and found Louis closely staring at him with clouded eyes. He slowly caressed Louis’ opened and inviting thighs, running his fingers against the inside of the golden skin, before he gave Louis a small smile and walked away, towards the door of the office, easily locking it and them coming back, walking around the table, while trying to push off his jeans.  
“What are you doing?” Louis mumbled, a look of confusion on his face. Harry smirked and unbuttoned his shirt, slipping it down his shoulders. He carefully folded it and put it on the desk, before he turned back towards the smaller boy, who was still lying on the table, looking at Harry from underneath his eyelashes. 

“Gonna fuck your mouth,” he simply replied and almost laughed, when Louis’ eyes comically widened. He stepped closer to Louis’ head, put a hand around Louis’ throat and roughly pulled the blue-eyed boy closer to himself. Louis’ whined and Harry actually had to stop for a second and regain his composure. 

“Beautiful,” he mumbled and leaned down to press a kiss against Louis’ forehead, before he pulled him back until his head was hanging off the table. Harry’s stomach muscles squeezed and he took a deep intake of breath, before he made a step forward, pressing his groin against Louis’ face, whose legs spread open in need. The boy’s tiny fingers came up, to the hem of Harry’s boxers and he slowly, teasingly pulled the underwear down. He didn’t hesitate for a second and tried to get Harry’s cock into his mouth, but Harry roughly pushed down on Louis’ throat, effectively stopping him from moving. The smaller boy’s pleading eyes were wide and staring up at him, while he was struggling to breath.

“Think you deserve me, baby? Were you a good boy today?” Harry whispered heatedly, while he wrapped his other hand around himself in order to run the head of his cock all over Louis’ face, including his lips, but never really giving him what he wanted, until Louis was basically on the verge of crying.

“Yes, please. Please, Haz, need you,” he murmured in a slurred voice, his tongue felt dry and heavy and the only thing he could really see was Harry’s erection. Harry released Louis’ throat, making the boy take a sharp breath in while he already slipped his thumb past Louis’ lips and teeth into his mouth. He forced Louis’ lips open and guided his dick inside. 

Louis immediately wrapped his lips around it, moaning in pleasure. Harry quietly cursed, tracing his thumb over the other boy’s lips, before he pressed the palm of his hand against Louis’ throat again.  
“Ready, baby?” Harry mumbled, and drove his hips forward, until he could feel his own cock against his hand that he held over Louis’ throat. Harry waited until Louis started making awful choking sounds against him, before he pulled out, just for a second, so Louis could take a shaky breath, before he thrust himself right back in. He kept up with a smooth rhythm, smirking darkly when he saw Louis’ hand sneak in between his opened legs, pushing his own fingers inside. Louis was moaning around his cock and Harry wasn’t sure what was he enjoying more. Having a cock in his mouth, or fingers in his hole.

When heat started coiling in Harry’s tummy, he immediately pulled away, making Louis whine loudly. Harry rolled his eyes and lightly slapped Louis’ cock that was hard and full, lying against the boy’s stomach. A cry left Louis’ lips, his legs squeezing together to stop the quick pain. Harry grabbed his hand, the one that was still in between his legs and guided it to his cock. That tiny hand eagerly wrapped around the hard shaft and stroked him for a few moments, before Harry slapped it away and walked back around the table, positioning himself in between Louis’ spread legs.  
Without another word, he fell down onto his knees, roughly spreading Louis’ ass cheeks with his hands and diving right in with his tongue, licking Louis’ clenching hole, making Louis cry out in surprise. The older boy grabbed a handful of Harry’s curls, trying to push him closer to himself, but it was really no use, Harry was going at his own pace, slowly spreading him open on his tongue, before gently pushing it inside. Louis’ thighs squeezed around Harry’s head, hips moving on their own, riding Harry’s face. Moans were constantly leaving his mouth, not even trying to stop them anymore, not caring that probably the whole building could hear them.

Louis felt himself getting closer to his peak, all the pleasure making him heat up and he basically felt his skin burning.

“Harry, close,” he whined, pulling harshly on Harry’s curls. The taller boy growled at that and pulled away, once again slapping Louis’ neglected cock. The boy choked on a sob, his body curling. Harry kissed both of Louis’ sharp hipbones, before he grabbed his hips and roughly turned him around, so his stomach was pressed against the desk. 

“Please,” Louis mumbled, looking for something to hold on to, before he found out that there was nothing and rested his head on his hands instead. Harry spat into his hand and coated his length as much as he could, before he pressed down on the small of Louis’ back, holding him down and guided his cock to Louis’ opening.

Louis’ hips pushed back when he felt Harry, making the taller boy almost laugh at how desperate he was. He pressed a gently kiss to Louis’ shoulder blade, before entering him right up to the hilt, making Louis scream in a mix of pain, pleasure and surprise. He was writhing, half trying to push back and half trying to get away. Harry tightly held his hips, though and he pushed in so deep that Louis slumped against the desk, twitching, his breathing unhealthily uneven. Harry started thrusting at a punishing pace, holding Louis’ hip with one hand and the boy’s shoulder with another hand.   
“Harder,” Louis choked out, pressing his face into the desk. His once almost dry eyes started watering again, when harry tightened his hold and sped up so much that everything hurt, but at the same time felt so good that there was ringing in his ear and black spots in his vision. His cock was hurting, squeezed between the table and his stomach, but he didn’t there reach down to adjust it, knowing that both of them, Harry and himself liked it when he was in a bit of pain. 

Neither of them lasted very long. When Harry pushed down on the smaller boy’s back he pushed his ass back on instinct. He screamed when Harry hit his prostate, feeling his length desperately trying to twitch where it was trapped and then Harry was bringing his hand down on Louis’ cheek in a harsh slap. Louis tightened around the cock in his ass, making it seem so much bigger and when Harry didn’t again, Louis almost choked, coming so hard that his knees buckled and Harry had to hold him, while his cock spurted thick ribbons of cum all over the desk. His muscles clenched tightly, body writhing and Harry growled in pleasure, tightly grabbing the back of Louis’ neck with one hand and Louis’ hip with the other, fucking into him roughly, despite Louis’ loud cries that were bound to be heard outside of the office.

“Yes, baby. You are so good. Gonna cum, darling,” Harry whispered harshly, feeling beads of sweat rolling down the side of his face and then down his neck and chest. The hand on Louis’ neck slid higher, into the boy’s hair, gripping it and bringing Louis’ body up, pressing his chest against Louis’ sweaty back. He only managed two more hard thrusts that almost broke Louis’ spine, before he was tightly grabbing Louis and cumming with loud curse words leaving his mouth. He bit into his boyfriend’s neck, hard enough to draw blood, making Louis’ hand come into his curls, trying to pull him away, but never succeeding. 

Harry stilled his hips once all the pleasure from his peak stopped and pressed a kiss to the bite mark on Louis’ neck, before he gently pulled out and tightly hugged the boy. Neither of them minded the sweat and Louis lazily smiled at his younger boyfriend. 

“I hope they all heard that,” he murmured, his voice raspy and broken, almost making Harry hard again, but he collected himself before that could happen and gently pecked Louis’ lips instead. 

“Then they surely know that you’re mine and that no one will ever take you away from me,” Harry murmured. Louis giggled and wiggled out of Harry’s hold, bending down to retrieve his boxers and jeans from the floor, giving his boyfriend a nice view of his red arse. 

“I’m sure they already know,” Louis laughed, while trying to get dressed. He was slightly swaying like he was drunk on sex, but that was nothing new. The boy was always unfocused after Harry touched him, and Harry absolutely loved it. The blue-eyed boy walked towards the full-length mirror and groaned at the stains on his shirt. “I will kill you one day. There’s jizz on my shirt.”

“Oh, baby, you love it,” Harry said, rolling his eyes. Louis turned towards him, watching as he tucked his spent cock back into his boxers and quickly buttoned his jeans. He walked back towards the table and grabbed his button-up, putting it on quickly, but only buttoned it half the way up.

“I love you,” Louis simply answered and Harry smiled. 

“I love you more, love,” Harry replied, pecking Louis’ lips a few times, until the smaller boy turned away, his face twisting in discomfort. 

“And I’m leaking. Fucking disgusting,” he mumbled, wiggling his hips around, though it didn’t help his case one bit. Harry laughed loudly, dimples and all, grabbing Louis’ ass gently. 

“I will eat you out when we get home, but I really wanna get out of this hell,” Harry whispered into his ear. Louis let out a strangled noise and grabbed Harry’s forearm. Harry chuckled, prying the boy’s fingers off and linking their fingers together. 

For once all of their worries stayed in that office (like Louis’ jizz on the desk). Once they walked out of the office, Harry wrapped a possessive arm around Louis’ tiny waist, smugly smiling at anyone who dared looking in their way. Louis knew that everyone heard him once their cheeks turned red, he also felt their eyes on his neck, where Harry’s bite mark was, exactly where it belonged. 

FIN


End file.
